


Cold autumn night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very cold in the place but Merlin refuses to turn on the heating, it's too early in the year to do that. Arthur can't look on any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold autumn night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm freezing my butt off, why do you ask?
> 
> Not beta'd.

It was way too cold in the place and Merlin had already put a fleece jacket over his hoodie and his hands were still cold. And his butt. And his feet started to feel slightly chilly, too. But no, it was only September, he would not turn the heating on. Heating was for winter. 

After a while of grumping, he relocated to the couch. When he got warm again, he could still get up and do what he still needed to do later. He dragged a few blankets over, fluffed up a pillow and settled in, pulling the blankets up to his chin and taking care that his feet were covered. 

Hmm…now he just sat there, which was stupid, too. Slowly he reached out from underneath his blankets and reached for the remote control. Fiddling for a while and finally finding something he considered worth watching, he pulled the hand back, not letting go of the remote. Maybe it even worked from underneath the blankets if he wanted to switch channels again? 

He pulled the hood of his hoodie up and settled in. 

After a while, a key turned in the door and Arthur, his roomie entered. Oh, the fun. Arthur had the heating in his room on for two weeks already and teased him about being cold all the time. He would have a word or three to say about Merlin being bundled up like this under his blankets.

But Arthur said nothing, put his sports bag down, went to get changed into the grey sweatpants Merlin liked so much on him, and then went to the kitchen. Most likely, he would build himself a tower of sandwich that he would wolf down and then he’d disappear into his room again from where Merlin could hear him on talking on the phone for hours or watching some footie or rugby on his laptop.

To Merlin’s surprise, Arthur came from the kitchen, reached over him to put two mugs cocoa on the little shelf behind the couch. Merlin held his breath. It wasn’t good that Arthur did that, he could smell him, the shower gel he had used after work-out, the detergent his clothes were washed with and all that did things to Merlin he didn’t need to think about more than he already did. 

With a blush burning high on his cheeks, he peeked up at Arthur, who still stood in front of the couch.

“Are you going to move over now or what?”

Before Merlin could react, Arthur had lifted his blankets, climbed in and moved around until he got comfortable, which meant he had an arm around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him close, pressing Merlin against the back of the couch, too. He reached for a mug and just looked at the telly as if nothing had happened. “What are we watching?”

For a moment, Merlin just stared at him. It was wonderful to have Arthur this close, but what did it mean? Arthur had never really showed any interest in him other than being part of the rent-sharing and to have someone to make fun of at any given moment. 

“What?” Arthur turned his head.

“What are you doing?”

“If I left you like this, you’ll be frozen to an ice cube in the morning. Which means I’d have to look for a new roomie and that’s too much hassle.” Arthur sipped his cocoa, leaving an adorable little moustache on his upper lip. 

“But…”

“Drink your cocoa before it gets cold.” 

Merlin warmed his hands on the mug before he slowly sipped the hot liquid. He knew his mind should be spinning, he should ask Arthur what this was all about, but he felt so good with Arthur next to him, warming him, holding him that Merlin decided to just take it for what it was. Two roomies watching TV on a cold autumn night.


End file.
